undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 3
This is Episode 3 of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead Episode 3 The Governor shot down many of the elderly including Ms.Bing and Hershel told the rest to run while Hershel was going towards the rest Ken lets out a shot and hits Hershel right in the head *Cue theme music* Rick and Daryl both are stunned and looking around,Rick was grabbed by Glenn "We have to go! Now" Rick and Glenn went to the rest of the group inside and Daryl followed. "What the fuck are we going to do?" Karen said "I'm gonna go to Judith and get her,She's in the cellblocks" Rick said. both Beth and Maggie were crying due to Hershels death "Maggie,We're all affected by Hershel dying but we need to move" Glenn said,Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and ran away. Rick arrived at the cellblock to see the Governor and a Dead body with a Sheet over it "WHO'S UNDER THAT SHEET? Where's Judith?" Rick said "Why don't you look under the sheet and I don't know where Judith is probably where you left her" The governor said while stepping away from the body. Rick ran over to the body and removed the sheet and fell back and started crying *The camera pans to reveal Carls dead body*. Rick tackles the governor and punches him and then he takes out his Colt Python and aims but the Governor knocks the gun out of his hand to all the way to the other side of the room then Rick runs for the gun and picks it up and aims at the governor who is also aiming a gun at him. The Governor fires shooting Rick in the left eye who falls to the floor still alive but bleeding badly the Governor then waks out of the room. Ken walks through the prison aiming his gun Maggie and Glenn spot him and wait till he passes when he walks near them maggie grabs him against the wall and takes his knife and stabs him in the head repeatedly. The governor and the remaining soldiers start retreating and drive away but Daryl manages to shoot a couple of them before they leave and Beth with a Assault Rifle shoots at a few and kills 3 but one gets a shot out and hits Sasha right in the brain, Daryl retrieves his arrows "We should go meet with the others" Daryl said and they ran inside the prison and Met with Glenn and Maggie who had returned to Karen and the rest "Where's Rick?" Daryl asked. "He said he went to the cellblock to find Judith" Karen said "Where's Sasha" Tyresse asked "She got shot by a member of woodbury,I'm sorry,I know how it feels" Daryl answered "YOU DIDN'T LOSE A RELATIVE,YOU LOST YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Tyresse angrily shouted "I do,I lost my brother to the governor" Daryl said "Sorry man,I didn't" And before Tyresse could finish "It's okay let's just move" Daryl said "Yeah Lets" Shupert said. They made their way to the cell block finding Rick alive but on the floor bleeding with a missing eye and part of his face extremely damaged "Oh my god" Daryl said,Looking at Carls dead body Daryl then ran upstairs "Judith's HERE SHE'S FINE!" Daryl shouted. "Anyone a doctor" Karen said "Yes,My names Roy Stark" a man replies, who then carries him into a cell block. End of Episode Deaths Hershel Ms Bing Many unnamed Ex woodbury members Ken Sr Sasha Category:Issues